Equipment
A seção Equipamentos do Inventário de um jogador (link direto) contem todas as armaduras e armas que ele comprou ou ganhou. Cada jogador começa como Guerreiro, então só equipamentos de Guerreiro estarão disponíveis para compra até que o jogador chegue ao nível 10 e o sistema de classes seja liberado. Cada classe tem seus equipamentos únicos. Um jogador pode usar equipamentos que são específicos de outra classe, ganhando os atributos específicos do equipamento. Entretanto, equipamentos de outra classe não darão ao jogador os bônus de classe. Veja Sistema de classe para mais detalhes. Como detalhado abaixo, você pode ganhar equipamentos de diversas formas, incluindo drops, desafios, missões ou nas Lojas. __TOC__ Funcionalidade mostra os oito espaços para equipamentos. Você também pode ver e mudar seus equipamentos pelo website.]] A maioria dos equipamentos aumenta os atributos do jogador. Os atributos que são aumentados por um equipamento são ditados pela classe. Já que uma melhoria em um mesmo tipo de equipamento substitui seu antecessor (i.e., um jogador não pode usar dois capacetes ao mesmo tempo), Uma melhoria apenas incrementa os atributos do jogador. Algumas vezes, adquirir um novo tipo de equipamento (e.g., uma espada ao invés de um martelo) o custo-benefício pode ser maior que evoluir um artigo já possuído. Existem itens meramente decorativos que não possuem nenhum benefício, como a Espada de Treinamento, o Chapéu Festivo Absurdo, e todos os Itens Misteriosos. Existem oito espaços para equipamentos. Os espaços para capacete, armadura, mão primária e mão secundária possuem itens com atributos e outros sem. Os espaços para acessório de cabeça, acessório de olhos, acessório de corpo e acessório de fundo são geralmente para itens decorativos sem atributos (com exceção do conjunto de armadura Take This alguns acessórios de fundo, equipamentos do Mystery of the Masterclassers Quest Line, e alguns itens do Armário Encantado). A página Tabela de Equipamentos lista todos os equipamentos; use as colunas de tipo e qualidade para obter mais detalhes. Adquirindo Equipamentos Diferentes tipos de equipamentos podem ser comprados na Loja usando ouro. Todos os novos jogadores verão equipamentos básicos para sua classe. Se estiver ocorrendo a Grande Gala, os jogadores também poderão encontrar equipamentos especiais da Edição Sazonal na Loja Sazonal. Depois de comprar um equipamento, não tem como vendê-lo. Um jeito criativo de usar seus equipamentos não usados é criando fantasias. Equipamento Básico O Equipamento Básico consiste em um conjunto de itens de qualidade crescente. O primeiro conjunto disponível é barato, mas fornece estatísticas baixas. Quando um item do primeiro conjunto é comprado (por exemplo, uma espada), um novo item do mesmo tipo do próximo conjunto fica disponível (por exemplo, uma espada melhor porém mais cara). Um jogador não pode comprar um equipamento sem antes comprar o item mais fraco do mesmo tipo (por exemplo, um jogador não pode comprar a Armadura de Chapa Metálica enquanto não tiver comprado a Armadura de Couro). Se você perder alguma parte do equipamento devido a morte, esse equipamento terá que ser recomprado antes de melhores partes do equipamento do mesmo tipo estarem disponíveis novamente. Depois de um jogador comprar todas as melhores partes dos equipamentos de sua classe, ele desbloqueará a conquista Último Equipamento. O custo total da compra dos conjuntos completos de equipamentos básicos de cada classe é o seguinte: * Guerreiro: 1205 Ouro * Curandeiro: 1205 Ouro * Mago: 1210 Ouro * Gaturno: 1340 Ouro Um jogador só pode comprar equipamentos básicos pertencentes à sua própria classe, mas o equipamento comprado anteriormente com uma classe diferente ainda pode ser equipado. O equipamento perdido devido a morte que pertencia a uma classe diferente não pode ser recuperado a menos que você volte para essa classe. Equipamento Especial Além do Equipamento Básico para cada classe, Equipamentos Especiais podem estar disponíveis: * Edição Sazonal class-specific gear can be purchased during a Grand Gala at the Seasonal Shop. * Enchanted Armoire equipment is available for purchase in the Rewards column of the Tasks page at 100GP per piece, received randomly. * Mystery Items are given to subscribers for free and, when released, appear in a player's Item Inventory. * Certain pieces of equipment are earned through Daily Check-Ins, either as check-in prizes or via quests that are check-in prizes. * Masterclasser equipment sets are rewarded for completing certain gold purchasable quests. * Legendary Equipment becomes available after completing certain quests (and was given to some Kickstarter backers). * Contributor Rewards are given to Habitica contributors. * Unconventional Armor is given to players who visit a Habitica booth at certain conventions. * Event Item Sequence equipment such as the Absurd Party Hat is released in specific sequences to celebrate special events or occasions, or as rewards for Official Habitica Challenges. When special equipment appears in the Market, it can be purchased immediately, regardless of which base equipment has been bought. The seasonal equipment from a Grand Gala is class-specific, which means that a player can only buy current seasonal equipment belonging to their own class, and that seasonal equipment will give a class equip bonus when worn by a player of the correct class. Players can change class to purchase seasonal gear for classes other than their usual one. Since players below level 10 are Warriors by default, seasonal items available below level 10 are of the Warrior class. Because of this, players planning to select a non-Warrior class may want to abstain from purchasing special gear before reaching level 10 to save their gold for the special items of their intended class; alternatively, when they reach level 10 they might want to opt out of the class system until they have had time to buy all of the Warrior gear, since it can be useful to any class for boosting certain attributes or for making costumes. Note that seasonal equipment is available for only a limited time and so this should be considered when deciding whether to use gold before you have changed to your preferred class. If special gear is lost, for example due to death, it can be repurchased even if it is no longer normally available. There is one exception to this - if a player changes classes after dying, special gear for classes other than their current class will no longer be available to be repurchased. If the player later changes classes again, that special gear will once again be available. Auto-equip Purchases By default any piece of equipment that is purchased will automatically be equipped as Battle Gear. This does not apply to Enchanted Armoire items. On 3 November 2015 an option was added to turn off this behavior, the option is found in the header of the quick-view Equipment bar. Wearing Equipment A player can wear owned equipment from any class and will gain the stats of that gear. However, only gear of their own class will grant a class equip bonus. For more information and details, see Class. To add or change equipment, click the Inventory tab then click Equipment. By default, your equipment is divided by function: * Main-hand item * Off-hand item * Headgear * Armor * Head Accessory * Eyewear * Body Accessory * Back Accessory The default grouping is represented by the "Type" option under the "Group By" menu. You can also group your equipment by class by selecting "Class" under the "Group By" menu. Enchanted Armoire, Mystery, and Special equipment are categorized separately from the four classes. The "Sort By" menu organizes your equipment by name or attribute. The "Sort By" options can be combined with the "Group By" options to maximize your search. Hovering over a piece of equipment will give you its name, a description, and its attribute information. Click on an item to preview what it looks like on your avatar. If you want to equip the item, choose "Equip". If not, click the X in the top right corner to close the dialogue box. To immediately equip gear without a preview, click the white star in the item's upper left corner. Equipped items are marked with a blue star. There are three ways to unequip an item: * In the equipment list, click the item to open the preview window, which will now give an "Unequip" option. * In the equipment list, click the blue star, which will immediately unequip the item. * In the action drawer, click the piece of equipment you wish to unequip. Note that clicking anywhere on the item, not just on the blue star, will unequip it. Remove all Battle Gear pieces at once by clicking the "Unequip Battle Gear" button. Exceptions There are a few special cases for equipment: *Any time you can equip a shield, you can also equip a Rogue's left-hand weapon. *Rogues cannot use other classes' weapons in their shield (left) hand, but they can use other classes' weapons in their weapon (right) hand, and other classes' shields in their left hand. *Some weapons are two-handed, such as Mages' staffs, meaning that they count as a weapon and a shield. When you use one, you can't use another weapon or shield at the same time. You do not have to be a Mage to use these two-handed items. Costumes Costumes allow Habitica players to showcase their unique styles and modify their appearances without sacrificing the benefits of their best equipment. Costumes, avatar customizations, and choice of pets and mounts can be used to dress up the player's avatar for in-game cosplay. Players can change their costume by going to the Equipment page under the Inventory tab and opening the Equipment action drawer at the bottom of the page. At the top of the drawer are two tabs: "Equipment" (sometimes called "battle gear") and "Costume". To enable your costume, click the toggle on the right-hand side of the drawer labeled "Use Costume". When the costume is enabled, opening the "Costume" tab will dynamically change the items highlighted in your list of equipment to reflect your chosen costume items. Wearing and removing costume pieces follows the same process as wearing and removing battle gear. You can unequip all the pieces of the costume for your character by clicking the "Unequip Costume" button. You can also unequip pets, mounts, and backgrounds by clicking the "Unequip Pet, Mount, Background" button. Available Equipment The sections below give you full information about all class equipment, grouped by class. You can also see all equipment (class and non-class) in one sortable table. Warrior Warriors wield one-handed swords with their shields. A full set of Warrior gear (excluding Grand Gala gear and Warrior class bonus) gives a player: * 18 + 12 = 30 STR (+0.9% critical hit chance, +15% damage to bosses) * 11 + 9 = 20 CON (+8% damage reduction) Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Shields= |-|Grand Gala Gear= Healer Healers wield one-handed rods with their shields. A full set of Healer gear (excluding Grand Gala gear and Healer class bonus) gives a player: * 11 + 9 = 20 INT (+50% XP gain, +40 MP, +40% base MP regeneration after 100 MP) * 18 + 12 = 30 CON (+12% damage reduction) Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Shields= |-|Grand Gala Gear= Mage Mages wield two-handed staffs. These staffs give equivalent bonuses to those given by the double weapon or weapon/shield combination from other classes. A full set of Mage gear (excluding Grand Gala gear and Mage class bonus) gives a player: * 18 + 12 = 30 INT (+75% XP gain, +60 MP, +60% base MP regeneration after 100 MP) * 10 + 10 = 20 PER (+40% gold gain, +20% drop chance, +0 drop cap rounded down) Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Grand Gala Gear= Rogue Rogues wield weapons in both hands, which must be purchased separately; weapons are designed either for the left or right hands and cannot be used in the wrong hand. (In the code, the left hand weapon is considered to use the shield slot, and the weapon graphics are mirror images of each other.) A full set of Rogue gear (excluding Grand Gala gear and Rogue class bonus) gives a player: * 10 + 10 = 20 STR (+0.6% critical hit chance, +10% damage to bosses) * 18 + 12 = 30 PER (+60% gold gain, +30% drop chance, +1 drop cap rounded down) Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Grand Gala Gear= Achievements Gathering all the Basic Gear for one Class gives players the Ultimate Gear achievement; with a separate achievement and badge for each class. Switching classes to make the other Basic Gear obtainable can be done through rebirth or changing classes. Grand Gala Equipment You can see all the special class gear from the previous Grand Galas in one table. This equipment is available in the Seasonal Shop which opens during each Grand Gala. Pixel Art Most of the equipment items have been created by our own talented artists; however, some of Habitica's earliest equipment was taken with permission from Mozilla BrowserQuest. In the early days of Habitica, there was some opposition to this "design recycling", but here is our reasoning. First, it is licensed under CC-BY-SA 3.0, granting us use, and the guys over at BrowserQuest (who are fantastic people) have given us their blessing. Second, only those in-the-know will recognize it — which is mostly developers and designers who have been keeping abreast of HTML5's progress. Third, it's absolutely superb in design and nostalgia — it does an excellent job of bringing back SNES. fr:Équipement ru:Снаряжение ja:装備